1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi purpose digital signal regenerative processing apparatus, particularly, but not exclusively, suitable for use on a satellite.
2. Description of the Art
Conventional satellite on board processors are dedicated to one particular user and one particular access mode and modulation format. This is a very inflexible system which cannot be reprogrammed if the original access mode breaks down or is superseded and is wasteful of the frequency band availability in that only a small number of potential users can be accommodated.
There is thus a need for a more flexible system which can allow different groups of users to use their share of the frequency band with different selectable access modes and modulation formats.